


Cat God

by MorniingMiilk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorniingMiilk/pseuds/MorniingMiilk
Summary: My cat died so I killed a cat god to bring her back





	Cat God

Hello, my name is Silk.

My cat died a week ago, maybe? I can’t seem to remember the specific date. Every now and again I'll go to a cat cafe or pet store and look inside from afar at the cats hoping that maybe I'll see a cat that is like my milky although I haven't so far nor think I may ever will, it’s not the same.

Yesterday while browsing on r/cats like normal I came across a user that goes by the name Ame who commented on one of my older posts asking if I’d like to join his cat religion, of course, I said no at the time but curiosity got the best of me and my cat was already dead so what’s the harm? After messaging Ame, I learned about the religion and how It was born off of one of those Japanese gods amongst the likes of the toilet god and such but cat gods were a bit different.

Then that although he told me I’d have to join to get those details, “ah so it’s one of those go read the manga type knowledge” I thought as I waited for a response nuzzling further into the blanket me and milky used to share, “the house is colder these days, those where warmer days”.

Ame and I continued to chat all night and into the wee morning, he told me all about the cat gods, that they could bring the dead back to life, that there where twenty in total with the 20th being the oldest but weakest and the 1st being the newest and most powerful in ranking, and where to find them. After booking the earliest flight from Korea to japan for tomorrow, packing my bags, and setting up a hotel it was time for bed,” Looks like we’re getting closer to reuniting, milky”.

a good nights sleep and 2 hours later I was in Japan and on a mission to kill a god.


End file.
